


Rain

by go_from_there



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, unfinished work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/go_from_there/pseuds/go_from_there
Summary: A snapshot of Kara and Lena realizing their comfort in each others' company.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: this is unfinished, and there's a chance it'll never be finished. But I'm sharing what I did complete of it over 2 years ago in the hopes that staring at it long enough will get it moving again.

“Damn,” Lena made a face as she looked out the window. “Really thought the rain wasn’t going to hit until after lunch.” She brought her coffee mug to her lips as she stared out at what was quickly turning into a downpour, then set it down and looked back across the table at Kara.

Kara shrugged as she finished off her second sandwich. “We don’t have a long walk. I’m sure it’ll let up.” 

Kara’s words were rewarded with the sound of the rain falling even harder. Lena gave her lunch companion a pointed look, punctuating her unspoken thought with a slowly raised eyebrow.

Kara’s face fell momentarily then she shook her head. “Oh come on, you know that wasn’t actually my fault.”

Lena flagged down the waiter and reached for her water glass. “I guess we’ll never know.” But when she put her glass back down, she was grinning. 

They finished their drinks in silence as they watched people scurrying on the sidewalk outside, some rushing to hide under awnings or duck into doorways, others opening umbrellas and quickening their pace. The waiter returned with their check and asked if there was anything else he could do for the pair. Lena shook her head and thanked him, signing the receipt and handing his pen back to him. After he left, she returned her gaze to the rain falling outside the cafe. It had let up slightly in the last fifteen seconds, but it was still too much for a casual stroll back to her office without an umbrella. 

“Well,” Lena began, biting at her lip slightly as she contemplated their options. 

“I say we just make a run for it,” Kara smiled. When Lena looked at her like she was a little crazy, Kara continued. “What? So we get a little wet? It’s just water. We won’t melt.” She shrugged. “You don’t have meetings this afternoon. My day was just going to consist of online research. Pretty sure nobody will care if we have flat hair the rest of the day.”

Lena stood and grabbed her purse, but her face said she was still feeling hesitant. “I could just call for a car to pick us up.”

Kara zipped her purse. “It’s half a block.” She shook her head and didn’t wait for Lena to make up her mind about the car service. She grabbed Lena’s hand and tugged her toward the door. “Can you run in heels?”

“Won’t be winning any marathons, but....”

“That settles it then.” She gripped Lena’s hand tightly as she opened the door. “We’ll make it an exciting end to our lunch break.”

With that, they were out the door. They ducked their heads instinctively even though there was no way it would make any difference protecting them from the rain. They held onto each other tight, laughing as they ran down the rainy sidewalk toward L-Corp Plaza. Kara shouted out an “excuse us,” whenever they were approaching too many people to run past on the sidewalk, thankful that all the people sheltered under umbrellas seemed pretty willing to step out of the way to let them run by. 

They made it to the main entrance of the building in about a minute, still laughing as they burst through the doors. They let go of each other's hands and began wiping the water from their faces as they hurried toward the elevator. They weren’t completely drenched, but definitely more wet than dry. Lena shivered slightly when they stepped into the elevator, the temperature quite a bit different than the lobby they had sped through. 

Exiting the elevator on Lena’s floor, Jess rose from her desk as the pair walked by. “Miss Luthor?”

“I think it might be raining just a little,” Lena quipped at her secretary. 

“She’s totally lying,” Kara followed. “Nothing but clear skies out there today.”

Jess chuckled as the two walked into Lena’s office, and headed down the hall in the opposite direction in search of towels. 

Both women deposited their purses on the rack by the door. 

“That was invigorating,” Lena laughed as she began removing her hair pins. 

“And squishy,” Kara noted as she stepped out of her flats. 

Lena laughed at the face Kara made as she continued to deal with her previously-styled hair, placing pins in a small pile on her desk and shaking her hair down around her shoulders.

“Miss Luthor, Miss Danvers,” Jess said as she stepped into the office. She held out a couple fluffy white towels and a package of makeup remover wipes. “Should I make a pot of coffee?”

“I think that would be nice,” Lena nodded as she took one of the towels. Then she held up the makeup remover wipes with a grin. “That bad?”

“When you hired me, you told me you pay me to be honest,” Jess smirked. 

Kara snorted as she accepted the other towel. 

Lena pulled a wipe from the package, then placed the package on top of Kara’s folded towel. “Your mascara is running.”

Kara playfully stuck her tongue out at Lena as she made her way over to the couch. 

“Is there anything else I can do for you, Miss Luthor?”

“That’ll be all, thank you.”

“I’ll be back with your coffee shortly,” Jess replied as she walked out of the room. 

Lena unbuttoned her blouse and draped it over the back of her chair, deciding her camisole was dry enough to do the job for a while. She wrapped the towel around her shoulders and dropped into her chair. She looked across the room to Kara, who had shrugged out of her jacket and was trying to dry her hair a bit before she sat back on the couch. 

Both dealt with their running makeup and Kara twisted her hair into a braid when it was as dry as she could get it without a blow dryer or running a quick lap at super speed. 

“You know, I’m not usually a huge fan of all the rain, but it does make for a decent working day,” Kara began as she pulled her laptop from the coffee table. “Not much to do outside and nothing particularly pretty to stare at in all that grey.” She criss-crossed her legs and set her computer on her lap. “Nothing else to do but work.”

“Or watch a lot of mindless tv,” Lena added. 

Kara grinned. “I have a hard time picturing you watching mindless tv.”

“I admit it’s not a daily thing for me, but even CEOs of massive companies have guilty pleasures.”

Kara sat up straighter, intrigued. “Such as?”

Lena grabbed the remote on her desk and pointed it at her tv. When Netflix came up, she scrolled through her list as Kara watched all the titles go by. 

“Okay,” Kara nodded with a laugh. “That is indeed an embarrassing collection.” She smirked. “And it looks almost identical to mine.” 

Jess knocked to announce herself as she walked in the door with a tray of coffee. She placed a mug on the coffee table in front of Kara. “Cream and a frightening amount of sugar,” she smiled at Kara.

“You’re the best,” Kara smiled as she held the mug under her nose. 

“A splash of milk, and I wasn’t sure if you wanted any sugar,” she placed a steaming mug in front of her boss. 

“No, this is fine. Thank you, Jess.”

Jess nodded and placed the tray on the mini bar, leaving the pot of coffee and packets of sweetener for them. As she was leaving the room, she turned back to glance at the list of movies on Lena’s tv. “If you value your sleep, I would advise against watching that after dark,” she tilted her head, indicating the movie that had been inadvertently highlighted as Lena was scrolling before. 

All three laughed as Jess let the door fall closed behind her. 

“So you’re never watching that one then. You are never home before dark,” Kara pointed out. 

Lena was winding up to respond, to dispute Kara’s claim, but realized she was right. “Yeah, probably won’t get around to seeing that one,” she agreed with a grin. 


End file.
